


Where are Your Clothes?

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompts: surprise skinny dipping </p><p>Pairing: John Constantine/Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are Your Clothes?

She loved them both even if they did drive her insane. Especially on nights like tonight. The next time Constantine and Oliver decided to do a job together she was sending a babysitter along. “This is the last time I come to save your asses.” Laurel stood at the edge of the pond with two sets of clothes in her hand. Her expression told them both that she wasn’t amused. “Normally I wouldn’t ask why you two are naked. Not even going to ask this time, but where are your clothes?” 

It wasn’t unusual for Oliver or John to be naked, it was probably one of her favorite ways to see them but rarely was it while they were outside. And she had never gotten a call asking her to bring them clothes. She also had a couple of towels with her, figuring the message that said they were in a pond and could she bring them some clothes would mean they needed it. She had expected to find them soaked to the bones and simply wanting something dry but seeing as how she could see the hips of both men and knew without a doubt there was nothing on underneath the water line she was quickly figuring out she was wrong.

“You could join us love.” Laurel held onto the clothes as she crossed her arms over her chest. “It’ll be fun. We’ll keep you warm.” Her eyes drifted from Constantine to Oliver. John she expected the mischief from, but the smile on Oliver’s face was enough to make her at least grin. 

“At least come sit down. It’s to beautiful of a night night to enjoy it for a bit.” Oliver’s hand was stroking down John’s back and it distracted her enough to focus on that instead of his face. “You’ve never said no to watching us before.” She loved to watch them. She could spend hours watching them touch, kiss, and screw. It was definitely one of the things that turned her on and they both took advantage of it much to often. 

It had been just over a week since she had gotten to see either of them. A couple of phone calls when they weren’t busy which was rare and sexting had never been her thing. It wasn’t fair they all knew Oliver was playing on that and she couldn’t resist it anyways. She put down the extra clothes and towels and shrugged off her jacket and shoes and socks before sitting down.

“Now Lance, that wasn’t what he meant and you know it. You’re not going to melt if we get you a little wet.” The way Constantine’s eyes went down her body made her know that he hadn’t he was planning to get her wet by splashing her. 

Still she wasn’t going to get closer until she had an answer. “Where are your clothes?” A glance between the two of them meant she wasn’t going to like their answer. Laurel just shrugged when they’re was no further answer. “I’m quite comfortable here.”

“They’re in a hotel room.” The hotel they were staying in was across town and she just couldn’t see them coming across town naked. Actually she could but she figured she would be bailing them out of jail and not out of a lake.

“It was for a spell, didn’t quite go to plan.” That was an understatement but at least they were both alive and well something that she couldn’t be more thankful for. Sliding down to the bank of the lake she placed her feet in the water. Laurel kept her eyes on John knowing if either of them were going to do anything it would be him. “Now, now love, you look like you don’t trust me.”

She followed his movements as he came closer to her. “I don’t. I trust you about the clothes, but not that you’re not going to do something.” He grinned and splashed her with water. “CONSTANTINE...” There was no time to react as her other ankle was grabbed and she was pulled under.

She came up coughing and gasping for breath to find the two of them laughing. “I think you may have been suspicious of the wrong man.” Murder she was going to murder them.

Oliver’s arm wrapped around her and she clung to him as John rubbed along her back. “Sorry, baby. Didn’t mean to almost drown you.” There was a kiss at the back of her neck and she turned around to hit him. John garb’s her arm and places a kiss upon her wrists. It’s her weak spot and Laurel lets out a little whimper that turns into another cough.

“You guys are jerks.” Very naked jerks who she hadn’t seen in a week. It was almost enough to forgive them, if her lungs still didn’t feel like they were on fire. She kept her head on Oliver’s shoulder, breathing slowly as she tried to stop the burning feeling. Laurel almost missed the feeling of someone pulling up her shirt until fingertips were playing with her bare back. “Excuse me but what do you think you’re doing?”

“Making it up to you and getting you out of these soaked clothes.” She let out a moan as John worked her shirt over her head kissing the bare skin as it was revealed. Oliver unhooked her bra and tossed both it and the shirt onto the shore. Laurel leans back as he takes her breast in his mouth.

It’s John chuckles that really makes her stop caring about the near drowning for the moment. “Isn’t this much better, love?” She loves them, even if they are two of the most irritating men she has ever encountered.

“No.” The answer is more of a whine than an actual word. Laurel closes her eyes as she feels two sets of hands tracing across her body. She knows each of their touches well enough to know that Oliver is tracing along her scars, guilt under the surface because if he hadn’t of come back than she would have never entered this life. It’s stupid and wrong but she’s stopped trying to convince him otherwise. They all have their demons. 

John’s touch is unmistakable though. They’ve both been known to trace over her scars but it’s what they trace across her skin that lets her know who it is. Symbols and words she recognizes only because of how often she has she seen him write them. One she knows is a symbol of protection because she has it tattooed on her skin along with a canary and an arrow. A symbol for the three of them, come hell or high water.

Laurel leans her head back on Constantine’s shoulder and he captures her mouth in a kiss that leaves her breathless. “You still have to many clothes on.” She can hear Oliver speaking against her skin and knows he’s right. She’s not sure if it’s because of how much she wants them now or because wet leather sucks to be wearing, but it was hard to even think with being kissed senseless by Constantine and Oliver hands traveling over her skin as he pulled off the rest of her garments.

It’s the sound of wet clothes hitting the ground that makes her pull away from the kiss. “I hate both of you. Fuck.” She hated to hear them laugh at her when she wanted to be mad at them but it was impossible to hide her reaction as they both slipped a finger inside of her. “Still hate us Laurel?” Oliver’s voice was teasing and she was guessing it was hid finger rubbing over her clit.

“Yessss,” it’s a hiss as she jerks to be closer to their hands. “You made me wait a week.” Screw trying to be mad. Her lips capture Oliver’s in a kiss and she screams into it as the two work to get her off. “I want a bed before we continue.”


End file.
